Santa Baby
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Scully has been out of sorts for the last few weeks so Mulder does his best to give her a Merry Christmas…


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, it is owned by Chris Carter and Fox. This is written for fun and not profit._

_AN: Merry Christmas everyone! A glimmer of an idea for a Christmas story came to me on Christmas Eve day, I decided it was too long and pushed it away. Then I had an idea for a shorter Christmas story. Sometime between when I thought of the shorter story and actually got around to writing it had managed to combine itself with my first idea and turned into a combined longer story. So I am somewhat late in posting this but only finished it a short time ago. I don't want to wait until next year to post it so thought it is late in the day it is still officially Christmas._

_I hope you all have a wonderful and Merry Christmas and wish you a healthy and prosperous New Year in 2015._

_**Summary: Scully has been out of sorts for the last few weeks so Mulder does his best to give her a Merry Christmas…**_

**Santa Baby**

**By Dark Poltergeist**

The large tree stood proudly in the corner of the living room of the Virginia house, it's all encompassing green taking up a large corner of the room. The lights twinkled merrily in a steady stream of various colors, and the ornaments, sparse in number, were placed on the tree. It wasn't up to Scully standards, but by Mulder standards, it was an outstanding success, and he hoped that his partner would approve.

The house had been cleaned and tinsel hung in strategic places about the house as did mistletoe, lots of mistletoe. Any excuse to kiss her was a great ideas as far as he was concerned.

Baking was more than he was willing to do, though he did buy a ready to bake pie so that all he had to do was put it in the oven. He had also bought all sorts of Christmas treats, including cookies and a whole assortment of chocolates. A pre-ordered lasagna dinner was ready to be baked whenever they were ready for it, along with the garlic bread. All in all it should be a Christmas dinner worthy of his delectable partner.

He frowned as he thought of her, as he knew something was bothering her, something she had so far kept to herself. She had seemed a bit depressed, but fine after they had returned from their glorious tropical vacation, something they clearly had to do more often. Days of love, laughter, alcohol, endless warmth and beauty, and lots and lots of shared passion without a worry in the world. It was something they should have done years ago and it seemed to heal both of them, at least to some extent. At first he attributed her edginess to being unhappy about her returning to her stressful job with mostly unpleasant people, but then he realized it was something more personal than that. And knowing her as well as he did, it would do no good to push her before she was ready to talk. Their return to the real world was five weeks removed from their vacation and she had been edgy and out of sorts for the last three weeks, just generally cranky. And just this week he knew she had been ill. She was doing her best to hide it from him, but he heard her heaving her guts out before going to work, but she hadn't asked for her help, hadn't said a word to him, just gave him a 'don't ask' look that he had, to this point, respected.

Now he was determined to get to the bottom of this, he hoped to God that the cancer hadn't come back, and shivered at the thought.

No, he would deal with that soon enough, but tonight was Christmas Eve and he was bound and determined to pull her out of the funk she was in and make her happy, even if it was just for the night. It may be just the two of them but there was no reason they couldn't have a wonderful Christmas together. And he had a very special preset for her, one that was meant for her many years before, but he had never quite managed to give to her. Maybe it was because they were so much more than married that a real proposal seemed unnecessary, or maybe it was just that he was a chicken shit and afraid she'd refuse to make that final commitment that would seal the deal. He knew it was only paper and their commitment was already so much deeper, but he wanted that paper and that ring. He wanted to tell the world in no uncertain terms that Dana Katherine Scully was his woman and she belonged to him just as he belonged to her.

Tonight was the night he was going to make that wish come true, or at least do his damnedest to make it so. And if he got lucky there would be some goodies to go along with the acceptance of his proposal.

He leaned back against the couch, relaxing for a few moments and inhaling the clean pine scented air.

God, when had he become so domestic and so damn happy to be this way?

He looked at the clock and was surprised that time had gotten away from him, Scully would be home in half an hour and he still had to get dressed for Christmas. Where did he put that silly suit anyway?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Holidays shouldn't be so long, Scully thought as she put her key in the door, wondering why it was locked. She was supposed to enjoy Christmas but after a day filled with medical emergencies all she wanted to do was sleep. She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she pushed open the door.

The house had been cleaned and decorated and looked much more festive than when she had left that morning. Strands of garland and tinsel in a vast array of colors adorned the house, as did mistletoe, lots of mistletoe in many places about the house, she couldn't help but smile at that. Mulder did like kissing and he was damn good at it.

She inhaled an aroma of freshly baked pumpkin pie as well as pine? Curious, she walked into their living room and saw the perfect pine tree with its festive lights and welcoming branches. She put her hands up to her face, fighting back tears of surprise and happiness.

"Hey, Doc, what do you think? Did I do good?" came a voice from the doorway behind her.

"Oh, Mulder!" She turned and saw him lounging against the wall, dressed in a Santa suit, but not your standard Santa suit. No, he was wearing a sexy Santa suit. There was no added stuffing, the red Santa jacket had no buttons, and exposed his still muscular chest and abs. The red pants also fit him well, clinging to his firm legs and nice ass. The belt that kept the pants up, hung loosely about his waist, inviting someone to remove it. She moved her gaze up his still desirable body and stopped at his face. He was wearing a silly Santa hat and grinning at her. She was suddenly no longer tired and realized they hadn't been together for well over a week.

"What's with the suit?" She finally asked.

"It's Christmas, Doc." He sighed. "I know you haven't felt well lately, both physically and mentally, and for at least one night I wanted to make you feel better. I want you to have a good Christmas because I know it's always been special for you."

"Oh, Mulder," was all she could say as she walked over and buried herself against him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, Scully, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's so damned sweet," she murmured against him as she tried to stop crying.

"Glad you think so, but now you have to pay the price," he said.

Puzzled, she pulled away and looked into his face and saw him smiling as he pointed over his head.

"Mistletoe," he murmured as he bent his head to her and they shared a deep lingering kiss.

"But you still haven't answered what's with the suit?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Santa needs to deliver a special present to a woman named Dana Scully," he said and reached to a nearby table for the fake white beard, and quickly pulled it on. Then he went to sit down on a nearby chair before turning to look at her.

"Come and sit on Santa's lap," he invited with a lewd look.

"I don't know. You don't look like Santa to me, you're far too fit," she said.

"I work out," he said.

"You're not nearly old enough."

"I'm plenty old enough for anything you have in mind," he patted a spot on his lap.

"I don't know, Santa, you look far too tempting," she said and removed her outer coat and draped it over a different nearby chair and then removed her shoes and set them neatly in their place on the floor. When she turned back to Santa his head was bent to the side and he was clearly watching her.

"Santa?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

"You have a lovely derriere," Mulder said in his deep Santa voice.

"Are you supposed to be noticing things like that?" She sauntered over to him, hips swaying with every move until she stood in front of him.

"I may be getting older, but I am not dead," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh," she said and eased herself onto his lap so that his arm supported her head as she looked into his face, her legs hung over the opposite arm of the chair. "What about Mrs. Claus?" She breathed into his neck, nuzzling it softly.

"There is no Mrs. Claus, she is a myth," he said, his voice a bit deeper.

"I see, so then why are you here?" she pulled back and looked into his face.

"I am looking for a Mrs. Claus, but she has to be a very special woman."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" she whispered as she leaned forward and just for a moment nibbled on his ear.

"Yes, I do." He gently shifted her on his lap so that he could see her face. "This woman, this very special woman, need to have red hair or at least strawberry blonde…"

"Oh?" Scully giggled.

"Shush! Santa is talking, and yes, he does prefer redheads…"

"Well at least he has taste."

"Shh!" He tried to shush her by putting a finger to her lips, but she only nibbled on them.

"You are distracting Santa!" He scolded.

"That's the idea, but go on. You were describing who could be Mrs. Claus."

"Yes, well she must also have blue eyes, eyes that can speak to Santa with or without words." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, trying to see into her very soul. "This beautiful, wonderful woman needs to know that Santa is undeserving of her, and that she is his constant source of light in the darkness, that her presence, her soul can ward off any and all evil because of the very essence of her goodness. That I am grateful beyond measure that you have chosen to be with me, that every day with you is a treasure that I hold in my heart, and that we are truly partners in all things." He paused and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "And that I don't say it nearly often enough, but I love you with all of my heart and every fiber of my being."

Then he did the only appropriate thing at that moment, and he kissed her, a long lingering kiss in which he tried to convey the profound meaning of his words.

When they surfaced for air, Scully leaned her forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes. "I think I know just the girl for Santa, but you may need to convince her," she teased, and then removed his beard.

"I think I can do that," he smiled at her, his heart in his eyes, and Scully felt her heartrate increase at the serious look he gave her. She felt a lovely warmth spreading through her and realized that Mulder must be experiencing the same warm moment as she was being poked from under his Santa pants.

"Do you have something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled.

"I'm going to surprise you and answer "both."

"Both? Mulder, what?"

"I really should do this on bent knee, but as I don't wish to exhibit bad behavior by unintentionally pointing at anything, you will have to settle for being on my lap."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Mulder reached a hand in his pocket, searching for the small velvet box, inadvertently touching his now hard bit of self in the process. His hissed at the contact.

"You aren't' going to masturbate with me on your lap, are you?" She gave him a disapproving frown, but he saw the twinkle of amusement underneath the words.

"That isn't the plan, but how hot is that?" His eyes gleamed at the thought.

She hit him and he laughed as his hands finally closed on the elusive box. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he pulled the box from his pocket.

"Dana, I should have done this long ago, I always meant to, but I just never seemed to get there…"

She gave him a suspicious look.

"I love you beyond all reason and I know I'm totally undeserving of you, but will you please marry me?"

He placed the box in her hand and watched her with a vulnerable expression.

Scully stared at the box in disbelief and with shaking hands opened it to find a lovely solitaire diamond ring set in gold placed against the dark velvet.

"It's an engagement ring, I thought we could go shopping for the wedding rings together…"

"Rings?"

"Well, yeah, I want one too."

"But I haven't said yes," she pointed out.

"Oh," he said, his expression crestfallen as he let his head sink to his chest and tried to hide his tears.

A finger placed under his chin forced his eyes up until he was staring into blue pools of emotion that were filled with love and desire for him.

"Yes, I will be your wife," she whispered.

"God, Dana, I love you so much! Don't ever leave me" he kissed her lovingly, then desperately and then he tried to wipe away the tears that remained on his cheeks.

"Fox, I love you too. You must know that by now."

He nodded, still trying to get his emotions under control.

"And now maybe Santa can help me out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Mulder gave her a quizzical look as she got off his lap and stretched.

"Can he help me remove these nasty panty hose?"

Mulder nearly choked as he nodded his acquiescence. His hands reached for the waistband of the offending hose, and he began to remove them from her legs. Inch by inch they came down, and he followed by placing kisses on the parts of skin now free from the restricting nylon. When he had pulled them to the floor she kicked them away.

"Now what?" his voice didn't quite squeak.

"My skirt."

He nodded and obediently unzipped her skirt, and she let it drop to the floor.

"My blouse."

He slowly undid each button, his hand reverently stroking her soft skin. When the last button was undone she added it to her pile of clothing on the floor.

She now stood before him in a black laced bra and matching black panties. He licked his lips in anticipation and without thought stroked his hardness.

"Bra," she said and smiled sweetly.

"Jesus, woman! You're going to kill me!" he grumbled, but with gentle hand undid the back of the garment.

When it fell to the floor she settled back on his lap, her front across from his.

"Now I need to see what Santa has to offer," she purred.

"You are definitely on the naughty list," he mumbled trying to put together a coherent sentence.

"Do you mind?"

"Not in the least," he said as impatient, she parted the front of his Santa jacket, her hands running over his chest. Her mouth latched onto his sensitive nipple, and he bucked against her.

"Easy, Santa, I'm not done unwrapping you yet."

"Better hurry, Santa has a big present for you!" Mulder growled and struggled to keep himself under control.

She removed herself from his lap and stood up. Taking his hand she pulled him up to stand beside her, and then removed his jacket from his shoulders, taking time to allow her hands to roam all over his now naked upper body. He groaned in approval. Then her hands wandered down to the waistband of his Santa pants, and she loosened the offending belt and dropped his pants to the floor.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw what he wore underneath the pants. It was a red silk thong with the words "ho, ho, ho!" emblazoned in white letters across the front of it.

"Mulder!" she giggled.

"Come on, back to the Santa seduction," he waggled his eyebrow at her.

"Okay, then step out of those pants."

He kicked the Santa pants, pooled at his feet, away from him.

Then with an impish look, she knelt down and rolled his thong down, releasing his impressive erection. Then she took him into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis, tasting his precum. She licked it and smiled up at him like a Cheshire cat, and the look alone made him push into her mouth.

"Gaaa…" he made a sort of noise that even he couldn't define as he continued to tickle and suck him in his most sensitive areas. Finally he put his hands of both sides of her head, stopping her. She looked up at him in question.

"Not like this, Dana, I want to be in you."

She stood up, licking her lips and pushed him back into his chair, then without a word, dropped her panties and sheathed herself around his engorged cock, and slowly began to move up and down, slowly and sensuously.

He groaned as he grew so hard he thought he must explode.

He began to rub her clit, the sensitive spot that caused her to arch against him. No longer able to contain himself he thrust into her, knowing he wouldn't last long. She gave a cry as her inner walls closed around him, milking his fullness. Panting, just coming down from her climax, his thrusts were hard and with a cry he came, spurting into her in what seemed a never ending stream of semen.

Panting from their exertions they recovered together, until Scully removed herself from his now deflated penis, and lap.

"Thank you," she said and planted another kiss on his lips.

"It's you," he mumbled faintly.

"What?"

"You're the new Mrs. Claus, the job is yours."

"Good. I accept," she grinned at him. "I'm going to clean up, care to join me?"

"In the shower? We haven't done that in a long time." His expression perked up.

"I thought you said you were old."

"I exaggerated."

"Then meet me upstairs, I'm not waiting around."

He laughed. "We haven't even had dinner yet."

"I guess that will have to wait," she said and gathering her clothes left the room to go upstairs to the bathroom off the Master Bedroom.

"Damn right," he muttered, and picking up his clothes trailed after her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Dinner was wonderful and they sat quietly on the couch, Scully cuddled into his side, his arm draped around her as they watched White Christmas on TV. They were content, full and completely sated in every way that mattered to them. Mulder sighed as he looked at her and absently rubbed circles on the top of her back.

"I like being Mrs. Claus, you know? Maybe we should do this every year?" She smiled at him, her eyes twinkled happily.

"What? A Santa lap dance?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled. "My, my, Scully, how far you have come. I don't suppose you'd be interested in making a Santa video?"

"Mulder!"

"I'll take that as a no." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I have to ask."

Her eyes were filled with laughter but he saw the furtive look that came into them before she expelled a long sigh.

"Scully?"

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"You haven't? I would dispute that, I think you gave me a most spectacular Christmas present." He grinned from ear to ear.

"That was a bonus."

"It was one hell of a bonus. If that's the bonus, then what's the present?" He was genuinely curious now.

"Hold on," she got off the couch and disappeared out of the room for just a couple of minutes before returning. Hesitating, she pulled a small box from behind her back and held it out towards him.

"That's for me?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip, and he noticed her reticence. Concerned he stood up but as he went to reach for her present, it dropped between them and as he moved towards her, he heard whatever was in the box crunch under his feet.

"Oh, Scully, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz! I ruined your present!"

His hangdog look tore at Scully's heart. She could replace it, she knew this even though he didn't.

"Mulder, just wait here," she said scooping up the crushed box and disappearing up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later, a newly wrapped box of the same size in her hand.

"Scully?"

"I've replaced the present. Go on, open it," she said.

"You replaced it? How could you do that? Did you expect me to be a klutz?"

"No, it's just that it's something I can replace…"

"What kind of present can be replaced that quickly?" He frowned, his brain trying to put things together.

"You know what? Forget it, Mulder. This is a bad idea anyway, it shouldn't be wrapped as a gift." She started to retreat, pulling the gift away but he snatched it out of her hands.

"Give it back!" She yelled trying to retrieve it, but being taller, he simply held it out of arms reach.

"Mulder! This is serious, I want it back!"

"Scully, you're behavior of late has been off, and I still haven't figured out why. Maybe this will give me a clue…"

"Give it back! I don't want to tell you this way."

"Tell me, tell me what?" he asked but she suddenly stopped jumping against him as she tried to retrieve it and shut her mouth, instead choosing to stalk into the living room and sit on the end of the couch in silence.

Concerned, Mulder lowered the present and walked over and sat down beside her. He carefully unwrapped the box while she watched. The box under the wrapping was non-descript and he had no clue as to why she was so worked up about it. Still watching her now closed expression, he opened the box and removed what was inside.

His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized it as a pregnancy test. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the plus sign on the indicator. He swallowed, trying to find words so that he could address her vocally.

"I don't know how this happened," she ran a hand through her hair.

He gave her a 'you've got to be kidding look'. "Well there were multiple times during our vacation."

She snorted, but didn't answer.

Mulder raised an eyebrow in her direction. "How long?"

"Six weeks more or less, it must have happened…"

"During our tropical getaway, sometime during our carefree cavortings?"

"Yeah," she said, in a not happy voice.

"Well, we didn't use protection, at all," he said. "We stopped worrying about that when we tried to have another child and couldn't." He felt a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "So you're really…"

"Pregnant? Oh, yeah. You may have noticed my morning sickness the last week?"

"Ahh, that's what it was. And the same reason why you've been so…moody lately?"

"Moody? We can go with that, though bitchy is probably a better term." She grimaced. "Jesus, Mulder, I don't know what to do. I didn't plan for this."

"What do you mean 'what to do'? You aren't thinking of an abortion?"

"What? No, yes, I don't know. I can't imagine doing that, especially since we did try to have another child after…William." Her voice grew quiet. "But now?"

"Why not now?" Mulder asked, not understanding. "We're as close to settled as we've ever been. I'm cleared by the FBI, it's all good."

"But what if the super soldiers are still after us? What if they want to take this child too?"

"We're living in relative obscurity, we still have friends in the FBI to help us, and have been off the radar for a long time. If you want, we can move. I will do anything for you and this baby to make you safe."

"It's not just that." She sighed and shook her head. "Mulder, Fox, I'm forty two, this is a high risk pregnancy for both of us. I don't know if I could take it if the baby didn't survive, I want this child so much."

"Shh, come here," Mulder pulled her close and let her cry against him, doing her best to soothe her until her tears abated.

"Oh, Mulder," she sighed and searched his face. "How do you feel about this? Do you want this baby?"

"Are you serious? Of course I want this baby. God, I missed almost everything with you and William. I want to be here for everything, every moment of this. I want to watch the baby that we created grow inside of you, I want to see you give it life. And after the child is born I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of you, loving both of you and taking care of you."

Scully watched as the tears formed in his eyes and she wiped them from his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"And I thought nothing could top my present of finally asking you to marry me. Guess I was wrong."

"So it would seem," she said and let a small smile creep across her face. "So this is good?"

"Scully, you have made me the happiest man in the world today, thank you."

"And you've made me the happiest woman," she said and placed a loving kiss on his kissable lips. "Do you think you could manage three times in one day? I mean you are old, after all."

"Or we could finish watching White Christmas first, besides I like when Bing Crosby sings that song. Do you know that he hardly ever broke up when filming anything? When he and Danny Kaye perform 'sisters' is one of the few times he broke up on camera."

"Trivia, Mulder?" She laughed. "I like Danny Kaye better."

"It's only because he has red hair and you gingers stick together."

She smacked him on the chest.

"Oww! You will pay for that Dana Katherine Scully," he growled and pinned her against the couch.

"Oh, yeah? Make me!" she said and wiggled away from him, laughing as she fled the living room.

Laughing happily, he ran after her knowing it was his best Christmas ever.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_AN: Please read and review! Thanks._


End file.
